


11:22 (Kihyun Time)

by IMwithYOO



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Just some drabble, M/M, Work of fiction, changki rise, cringey, kihyun sad, my own imagination - Freeform, too soft for changki, wrong grammars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMwithYOO/pseuds/IMwithYOO
Summary: Kihyun is still waiting for their maknae to post his birthday tweet. He is now reading the birthday messages from monbebes on both fc and twitter and smiles whenever they say Happy Birthday and I love you.But something is still missing, or someone...
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	11:22 (Kihyun Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my random drabbles, please do note that some parts of here is real and some parts are not. Thank you for clicking this and hope you like it :)

"Thank you Joo! You know that I love you too" Kihyun said while looking at the main rapper's birthday post, "and monbebes liked how you took my picture, they said it's a boyfriend type of shot"

"Because I know they need a new phone wallpaper and I am actually about to steal your photography skills hahahaha" Jooheon replied showing his cute and deep dimples as he laugh

"Oh no you can't hahaha"

While they were laughing, he got a kakao message from someone. Its from his Hoseok hyung, he smiled from the long dramatic message he got, it is well written. Its may not be posted in twitter but the message made his heart so soft.

Wonho is at his place so he can't greet him properly, but their kakao gc has always been active and Hoseok never stopped sending jokes which Kihyun find funny, he's too shallow for that.

"I'm next be ready to cry hamster!" Minhyuk said and did his high witch-like laugh

"You sound like a distorted dolphin" Hyungwon said and Minhyuk flicked his ears, "Aw!"

"Say that again and you'll get more than that"

Kihyun just laughed at them and went to his twitter again, lots of notif came in when Minhyuk posted his birthday post.

"Your message is actually sad and sweet... Be always like this please."

"Sad?"

"No, sweet"

"Am I not sweet enough??" Minhyuk said and placed his hands on his chest and acted like he got hurt

"Dramatic ass, I'll post mine now" Hyungwon said and as he said that, he really posted it already, "Don't cry~"

Kihyun was just smiling at Hyungwon's post, he doesn't even know where did he took that picture where he is seated on the sofa.

Their leader and the maknae is the only ones left. Shownu is talking to someone regarding his Capteen schedules and Changkyun is on his studio again.

He placed his phone on their table and went to the kitchen to get some cola. Cola is good at night.

"Oh, Shownu hyung already posted your birthday post!" Minhyuk said and took the cola from Kihyun's hand and sipped a little.

Kihyun excitedly picked up his phone and saw the tweet that their leader posted. He smiled at the pictures posted.

"Yah hahahahaha why is the photo so familiar!" Hyungwon said and laughed 

"This is from our last selcas haha, its fine we look good there" Shownu said as he go to the living room too as he just finished talking to the Capteen director, "Where's Changkyun?"

"After the vidcall fansign he went directly to his studio" Jooheon said, "And oh I actually need to sleep now I have sched for tomorrow, gonna be meeting the crew."

"Oh, okay sure.." Kihyun said and smiled at the main rapper

"Me too! I'm so sleepy and tired, ugh can't feel my arms" Hyungwon said, Kihyun nodded and smiled at him too, they maybe tom and jerry but he still cares for the younger.

Shownu also made his way to his room and Minhyuk was the only one left.

"Are you gonna wait for your baby?" Minhyuk said and smirked at Kihyun

Kihyun didn't speak and just smiled, Minhyuk knows his secret anyways so Minhyuk just atpped Kihyun's shoulder and made his way on their room.

Kihyun is still waiting for their maknae to post his birthday tweet. He is now reading the birthday messages from monbebes on both fc and twitter and smiles whenever they say Happy Birthday and I love you.

But something is still missing, or someone...

Kihyun didn't know what to feel, will he be happy because their maknae is the one who'll greet him last or is he sad because what if he doesn't greet him at all.

It was during their All In era where he felt that he has this secret feelings towards the youngest of the group, when their foreheads touched and when the latter tried to kiss him but he avoided it, he actually wanted to punch himself for not having that chance.

And now, it's hurting that the boy he likes is still not posting his birthday message for him.

He is still sitting on their sofa, its 10pm. Its night time now and he is worried about his maknae always going home late and actually making his studio as his own room. He barely see him on their dorm because of how hardworking the younger is.

10:20pm. He's still sitting, should he call him? the birthday post is still not posted and it's been an hour since Shownu posted his message, not that he really expects something because they all have greeted and he's the only one who doesn't but... It's just like that, blame his feelings.

He stared at his phone wallpaper, its the cat that they both wanted, the cat that they always play with. They are both ailurophile and that's one of the thing they have in common, he smiled at this one picture on his gallery where Changkyun is holding the cat and his smile is drawed on his face.

10:40pm. Kihyun is getting sleepy because of the heavy schedules since Love Killa mv release, a lots of showcases, shows, castings, there are a lots of shows who wanted them to be part with, he ewas even offered to be the lead of a musical but the entertainment cancelled it because of the schedules.

Kihyun checked his twitter, fc, kakao, imessage, there is still no birthday greeting.

11:00pm. Kihyun is forcing himself to wake up, 1 hour left and his day will be finished already, his heart is aching because there is still no birthday message from the maknae.

Kihyun knows that Changkyun is not that clingy to him or is not affectionate, that he's shy whenever he's with him, they don't even take that much selca so what will he expect to his maknae, will he still post something?

He's actually quite jealous at how Changkyun posted his birthday message to Jooheon, he posted two times and their picture is how really close they are. He is so happy when he saw how close they are, but at this time, his heart is just clenching, because he hasn't recieved any greeting from Changkyun today, even an HBD...

11:10pm.

Changkyun entered their dorm and its so visible that he's so tired and needed some rest. Kihyun who's still at their sofas immediately looked at the sighing Changkyun.

"Kyun!" Kihyun didn't even noticed how excited his voice is when he said that, he sounded like a teenager highschool girl who just saw her crush.

"Hyung~ Why are you still awake? We still have our schedule tomorrow you should be sleeping already" Changkyun said while removing his shoes and hoodie

"H-Have you forgotten something?" Kihyun asked while his voice is already shaking, he's too shallow to cry but his heart is aching because it looks like the maknae doesn't even remember to post something.

"Uhmm nope?" Changkyun said with creased forehead

"Oh okay..."

"WAIT!"

Kihyun was full of hope. His heart started to beat so fast.

"I forgot to turn off the lights! OMG, but I'll just text manager-nim to off it there hehehe"

And with that, his heart has been broken into pieces and Kihyun just fake a smile while he walk towards his room, "Oh, don't forget to turn it off next time haha goodnight Kyun"

"Goodnight hyung!"

Kihyun entered his room and threw himself to his bed, no birthday greeting from his maknae. He doesn't want to cry because as he said its too shallow and there's still a lots of birthdays to come but it just, hurts.

A tear escaped from his eyes but he immediately wiped it and stared at the ceiling, but he is as martyr as he is, he picked up his phone. Time check 11:21.

He scrolled through twitter, there's still none. He was about to exit the app again when a notif appeared at the top of his phone. 

A video of him and Changkyun exercising during their photoshoot. With the caption,

"If there's anything I want, I want you to be loved by many people and to be healthy and smile like now, even though every day is not gonna be like that, I'll be by your side I love you. Happy birthday hyung."

#IM #KihyunTime

Kihyun immediately went up from his bed and was about to open his door but the door knob was already moving and Changkyun was on his front.

"Happy birthday hyung" Changkyun said and smiled, "You thought I'll forget? Ofcourse not, you're my best hyung, I waited for 11:22, I swear I didn't used the scheduled time on twit—"

Changkyun didn't finished what he's saying because Kihyun hugged him tight. Changkyun heard some sobs and sniffs.

"D-Do you know how sad am I??? Why are you like this!!" Kihyun said whining like kid at Changkyun's shoulders

"I actually thought you'll have an idea that I'll post on Kihyun time, I was so nervous!" Changkyun said and broke the hug and showed his beautiful smile addition to his cute dimples, "Yah! Don't cry!"

Changkyun wiped Kihyun's tears and pinched his cheeks, "I will never get tired of greeting you every year at the exact Kihyun time, I will always be patient when the time comes, I will always be here for you, I love you hyung."

Kihyun's heart was beating so fast, he loves him. Is he hearing right? Or if he's hearing right, is that 'love' pertains to something told by the heart or involve relationships or 'love' as in only his hyung?

"I-I love you too Kkungie"

Changkyun smiled and kissed Kihyun, just a peck that made Kihyun shocked, "So you're my boyfriend now?"

"H-How are you even sure?"

"Minhyuk told me last week while we're promoting love killa because I keep on looking at you and accidentally spilled my feelings outside my head and unfortunately Minhyuk heard that hahaha" Changkyun said and awkwardly laugh while scratching his nape

"What did you said?"

"I said 'how to get this gorgeous man'" Kihyun blushed at what Changkyun said

"A-And what did Minhyuk said?"

"Hahaha you really are curious huh? He said, 'don't worry you already got him'"

"UGHHH LEE MINHYUK!!" Kihyun shouted

"THANK ME HAMSTER!" Minhyuk shouted too, still awake and is now laughing as they can hear him behind the door\

"So... am I getting a yes?" Changkyun asked and held Kihyun's hand, Kihyun removed his hand from Changkyun's hold and cupped his face and continued kissing him

"Yes, and I'm all yours."

"Happy birthday babe"

Time check, 11:59.

**Author's Note:**

> I will appreciate some kudos and comment but please refrain from sending hates :( I don't have the perfect english and perfect imagination so yeah, thank you again! xoxo.


End file.
